


that's why i'm here

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, and she knows laurel so well, dinah is iconic, laurel is awkward and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: ok so u know when laurel comes to 2040 and is like dinah help me the city's gonna freaking explode or whatever and dinahs like" idk.... maybe not" and then laurel's like “do it for oliver"? this is a continuation of that
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	that's why i'm here

"If you won't do it for me then do it for Oliver. This city, his kids, they're his legacy."

There was a bitter taste in Laurel's mouth as she practically begged Dinah for help. It hurt a little that she had to invoke Oliver, that she wasn't enough. It was understandable, and she should be used to it by now, but but it still felt like a punch to the gut every time Dinah made it obvious how little of Laurel's feelings she returned.

"Well why are _you_ here then?" Dinah challenged. "You're the last person to care about Oliver's legacy."

Her searching gaze tore into Laurel's own and she felt almost afraid. Dinah was digging, searching for something. Whatever she found, Laurel was certain it wouldn't be anything good. She didn't have a lot of faith in herself.

"This city is about to descend into chaos," she said. Her tone clearly suggested that she thought that was answer enough, but Dinah either didn't pick up of that or didn't care.

"And?" she asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

Oh fuck. Laurel got it now- what Dinah was looking for. The reason she cared about the chaos, the crime, the danger. She closed her eyes briefly, summoning her courage.

"And you're in this city," she said.

A grin spread across Dinah's face and lit up the whole room. "Fucking finally!" she cheered. "I swear I thought you'd never admit it."

Laurel blinked a few times, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't- admit what?" she asked.

Dinah took a step closer and and wrapped her arms loosely around Laurel's neck. "That you're in love with me," she said.

Laurel's eyes widened dramatically. It was true of course, but it still came as a shock to hear Dinah say it. The sheer confidence of the act blew her away.

Dinah's grin turned softer and Laurel could see the joy of it in the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. It filled her heart with something warm and unidentifiable. She desperately wanted to hold Dinah, to pull her closer, but she didn't really know how to go about it so she just stood there awkwardly, arms dangling at her sides. 

Something must've shown on her face because Dinah tilted her head to the side and said, "God you're adorable."

Laurel flushed a little and smiled, giddy excitement running through her veins. She almost wanted to cry she was so happy.

"Can I please kiss you?" she asked, trying not to let any sign of how much she wanted it creep into her voice.

Dinah's sweet smile returned and she said, "I would love that Laur" in a wonderfully earnest voice that made Laurel feel like flying. 

She leaned in, heart hammering in her chest. She waited until the last moment to lose eye contact, tilting her face to the side. Her eyes slid shut as their lips _finally_ met. She didn't realize how much she'd been wanting this until she had it and all of her hesitation flew out the window as something in her chest eased. 

She knew what to do with her hands now and she rested them on Dinah's lower back to pull her closer. Dinah let out a surprised hum and Laurel smiled against her lips at the sound.

She moved to deepen the kiss but Dinah stopped her with a hand on her chest.

"We should probably save the city now," she said, her breath coming fast and her lips kiss swollen.

Laurel grinned. 'Oh so now you're willing to help?" she asked.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "I was always going to help, I was just trying to get you to finally admit you love me," she said.

Laurel hummed and rested their foreheads together. "I do. I love you," she said.

Dinah smiled. "I love you too," she murmured. She stole a quick kiss before she pulled herself away. If she didn't they'd never get anything done and Oliver's beloved city would be destroyed. Only Oliver Queen could manage to cock-block her from beyond the grave.


End file.
